The Doctor and the Detective
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: Its a normal day in the Doctor's life when suddenly where's Clara? And who is this person called Sherlock? -I suck at summaries-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have an exam tomorrow, so naturally I'm writing a Sherlock Doctor Who crossover fic. This ones a bit weird though, and not very final yet, and this is just the first chapter but do tell me if I have got them in character.

So, yes, basically the eleventh Doctor and Sherlock. Early Sherlock timeline, late Eleven timeline, before Trenzalore obviously. A bit too much to write but what the hey I have too much to study and negative motivation.

Read and review. **Please**.

**Disclaimer**: Oh I wish I owned them both.

* * *

'And here we are, Clara!' The Doctor paused, cracking the door open and sticking his head out only to look back in and frown.

'What is it Doctor?' Clara asked, taking a step back. She knew too well about the several levels of danger the Doctor could've landed the Tardis in and the last thing she wanted was to be near the door.

'Where are we, Doctor?' She asked again to which the Doctor made the face of a five year old who had been denied his favourite toy.

'London.' He said in utter disgust, opening the door fully and walking out while still grumbling. He raised his wrist and squinted at his watch, 'March, the 11th, 2010! Why! Why here? Why now? What's so special about today? For once can't you actually take me where I want to go?' He turned around on his heels and looked back at the Tardis, sitting there in all her blue might, its blue doors closed to the outside world, effectively hiding the fact that it was more than a thousand times bigger on the inside.

The Doctor glared hard at her closed doors, still grumbling about how unhelpful and unreliable the Tardis was when he noticed something. The Tardis doors were closed.

'Clara?' He called, his almost non-existent eyebrows knitted together. He walked up the Tardis and opened the door, only to find it empty. He called out again a few times, went inside to check if she was in her room, or in the library, or in any other room he could think of but she was nowhere to be seen. Stepping out he walked around the Tardis, checked the alley they had landed in, and asked a couple of people walking by if they had seen the girl but all was for naught.

'Where on Earth did you go, Clara?' the Doctor said finally after spending nearly the whole day looking for the missing girl in all the possible places he could think of. It was 7 in the evening and as the Doctor stood there sipping a smoothie outside a café, one called 'Speedy's sandwich bar and café', his desperate eyes still scanned the crowd in hopes of finding her.

'Uhm excuse me.' He said stepping directly in front of a man who barely avoided walking into the Doctor, 'Yes, sorry but uhm have you seen a girl, about this tall' he raised his hand to about where he pictured her head would have been at, 'Bubbly personality but rather boss- '

'Hang on, mate,' the man said suddenly, 'Do you, er, have her picture or something? Maybe that would help?'

'A picture.' The Doctor echoed, 'Oh how clever, yes, indeed clever. A picture. Unfortunately no, I don't have a picture of her or else I would have shown you that already.' The Doctor finished, his face a mere inches from the other man's, his _delicate _brows knitted together in a threatening way, well at least according to him. He waited for the man to speak up, a rather short man now that the Doctor finally got a good look at him, crossing his arms and putting on his best grumpy face as he did so.

'Er, this girl,' the man paused, his eyes shooting up to one of the windows before continuing, 'What's her name?'

'Clara Oswald. Why, do you know her?'

'No, not a clue. Em, listen –'

Minutes later the Doctor was sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair in a rather cluttered apartment, though that didn't bother him much. In front of him sat the man from before, who had introduced himself as a Dr John Watson. Next to him sat yet another man who was yet to introduce himself though he had been assured the man was his best shot at finding Clara.

'Erm, Sherlock?' John began, waking the taller man out of whatever he was in the middle of, not that John ever knew.

'Yes, missing person, is it?' Sherlock spoke up looking at the Doctor with his piercing gaze.

'Yes, that is correct, though how did you know that? I don't recall telling – '

'I saw you wandering about outside in the morning talking to random people with a distraught look on your face. It's well past seven in the evening and here you are. Missing person. Obvious.'

'Oh, clever. Yes, I see. But no, not really, I could have been searching for my dog, or a goat.' The Doctor said, shrugging, 'Goats, I've never thought of them as pets before. I think I'll keep one.'

'I –' Sherlock began, looking as though someone had just smacked him in the face. John waited for a second or two for the man to continue and on seeing that Sherlock had basically been rendered speechless, he decided to take over.

'Right, Clara Oswald.' John said, clearing his throat, 'What can you tell us about her?'

'5'2'', dark brown hair and none of this matters because you wouldn't know how she looks anyway.'

'Right, when did you see her last?' John continued, clearing his throat to make Sherlock _work _again.

'Oh, let's see, that would be in the Tardis. I went out first because well I had to check whether everything was alright or not and the moment I turned back she wasn't there anymore. It's like she just disappeared.' The Doctor paused, frowning more, 'She wasn't even in her room.'

'Her room? So you checked her house then?' John egged on.

'Oh, no. No! Her room! In the Tardis?' the Doctor said, a bit annoyed.

'The tardis.' John echoed, looking confused as he glanced at Sherlock who was sitting with his hands on his lips, as if he was praying. He cleared his throat and said, 'Sherlock?'

'Hmm…' the detective finally spoke, 'Right, missing girl. Gone the moment you turned around near a place called Tardis?'

'My Tardis is not a place! It's a uhm…' the Doctor paused, looking at the two men in front of him, one eyeing him in perplexed and unsure sort of way while the other stared at him through sharp, unblinking eyes, while he decided whether to tell them about his blue time machine or not.

The fact of the matter was that he needed to find Clara and after having spent almost the whole day looking for her he had found no clues, not even extra-terrestrial ones that could lead him to her, and honestly he needed all the help he could get, even if it was from the two men sitting in front of him right now.

'Yes, yes it is a… dimension. Yes. Place.' The Doctor rose from his chair deciding that he had had enough of sitting and began to walk about in what little room he had, 'Its park-… I mean it's a couple of blocks away and I've looked everywhere within a 5 mile radius from here…'

'And you haven't found a thing. Well you won't find anything if you don't know where to look.' Sherlock cut in, getting off his chair and joining the Doctor resulting in John, who was sitting on his low chair, having to crane his neck up to look at the two tall men walking about the small apartment.

'A small-ish girl, missing within seconds of you seeing her, from right behind you-'

'Did I say girl? Forget that I said girl. Clara would be furious if she heard that-'

'Right, a woman then, a woman, gone missing the moment you take your eyes off her and no trace of her since.'

'Have you tried her mobile phone?' John offered to which both men halted abruptly and faced him.

'Of course! Her mobile phone! How could I have not thought that! How clever! Well, of course I tried her bloody mobile phone. Even tried homing in on the signal.' The Doctor said, turning away in disdain.

'Anything?' Sherlock asked, turning towards him.

'No, nothing at all.' For a while there was silence in the while as the three men pondered on this new bit of information when suddenly the Doctor did a tiny leap and twirled right into a surprised Sherlock.

'Oh lovely. So many different signals all around, it was bound to take some time. But look!' the Doctor held up his flashing screwdriver, 'It's found her!'

'What the devil is that?' John put in, joining the two men who were gathered around what looked like a screwdriver's handle with a weird light on top and a metallic claw.

'Well, what does it look like? It's a sonic screw driver!' the Doctor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'A what?' John said but quietened down as Sherlock all but placed his hand on John's mouth, silencing him, and stared at the sonic.

'Fascinating.' Sherlock chanted as he stepped closer, a mere inches away from the glowing device.

'Yes, I know. I know. Fascinating and clever. Very clever. Now! This way!' And suddenly John found himself trying to desperately catch up to the two men who seemed to be in their own league, their long strides leaving John gasping as his short ones tried their best to catch up.

_What in the blazes, _John thought, trying his best to not get cross with his new flatmate.

After what seemed like hours of running through countless alleys and street the strange man with the bow tie suddenly stopped, with Sherlock stopping just behind him followed by a panting John. They surveyed their surroundings; the sonic seemed to have lead them to a dead end.

'I don't understand.' The Doctor spoke up, pointing the sonic here and there, frantic eyes searching for any traces of Clara.

'Well, at least we know where her mobile phone is.' Sherlock said almost on cue holding up Clara's phone. He handed it to the Doctor who took it in his hand and held the sonic near it. A few seconds later he flicked it, much to John's surprise when the claw opened, and began shaking his head.

'What is it? What's wrong?' John asked, 'Is this not her phone?'

'Yes. No. Yes. What? No, no a very good copy but no.' the Doctor trailed off as he began pointing the sonic in several directions, flicking it now and then.

'What do you mean a good copy? From what I can tell your device picked up on the signal given off by Clara's phone, from this phone. Even if it were a copy there was no way-'

'Yes, clever, except this...' The Doctor pointed the sonic at the phone and held it there until the phone turned into a strange device that didn't look like it belonged to this planet, 'Perception filter. This device was programmed to emit the same signals emitted by Clara's phone. The sonic took a while to detect the signals because that was how long they took to set this device up.'

'What is that thing?' John asked, noticing how quiet Sherlock had gotten again.

'Something that doesn't belong here by several billion miles.' The Doctor said, his voice turning grave all of a sudden. He then turned on his heels, his coat swinging behind him and headed off into the dark.

'Come along boys, I don't think this is going to be that simple.'

'Oi wait up will you?' John shouted, breaking into a jog as he caught up to the man, Sherlock trailing behind him, 'And what is your name? I don't seem to recall you telling us.'

'I am,' the man with the bow tie paused and smiled, 'the _Doctor._'

'Okay, doctor who?' John asked on cue, earning a giggle from the man who suddenly sped up.

'Oi! Doctor WHO?'

* * *

**A/N: **Doctor: Doctor who? Doctor Who? DOCTOR. WHO?

Me: Oh do shut up.

Doctor: I love it when they do that.

Me: Go away I have people to thank and beg for reviews.

Sherlock: Oh please, as if this mediocre piece of writing will ever fetch reviews. I don't even remember how I ended up here, wasn't I -

John: Yeah, ignore that. He tends to get like that at times, though honestly I'm still not used to it. And yes, please, we'll be honoured if you do review.

Me: *muffled sounds of crying in frustration*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here it is. Chapter two! Written in a bit of a hurry. I know, that's terrible compared to the time I've taken to add another chapter. Yes, I am neglecting my other fics. Yes, you may hate me.

**But! **Tell me how this is. Read and **review**. Because I need it.

**Disclaimer**: Oh I wish I owned them both.

* * *

'Oi! Doctor WHO?' John shouted at the man who broke into a sprint. Groaning he turned to make sure that Sherlock was following before speeding up himself.

Again, it was manoeuvring through several streets and alleys until John realized they were on Baker Street. He slowed down, thinking that the _Doctor _was leading them to their apartment when suddenly the man turned into yet another alley. Confused, John followed the man not quite expecting what he saw.

'A police box.' John said out loud as they came to stop in front of the Tardis, her blue doors effectively hiding who she was. John turned towards Sherlock and found an unreadable expression on his face. Shifting his attention to the man with bow tie again, John watched as the _Doctor _took out a key from his pocket, unlocked the doors of the police box, and walked in.

'Wha- Hey!' John called out as he watched the man disappear into the box. Confused he turned only to find Sherlock missing. But before he could do anything he heard someone call out to him.

'Come along, John' came the words and John, his face contorted into a frown, shook his head and headed for the police box, stopping outside briefly to read the sign, still confused why they were there, and pulled on the door handle, but it didn't budge. Frowning he shook his head and pushed on the door instead, muttering all along as he stepped in the blue box.

'Why the hell do your doors say pull-' But John trailed off as his eyes took in what he saw. He had expected to be cooped up in a tiny dark place inside the police box but instead he was met with a rather large room with a glass plat from in the center, with several sets of staircases heading towards various places. John turned around and walked out of the tardis, distancing himself from her so that he got a clear look at just how big she was. His face was positively perplexed as he circumnavigated the tardis and found it to be the size of an ordinary police box, though ordinary was a relative term since such police boxes weren't really something you would see often, not in John's era anyway. Shaking his head in disbelief he walked in again and was met with a very excited Doctor whose eyes were as wide as pans.

'So?' The Doctor asked, bouncing on his feet a little.

'Its –'

'Bigger on the inside. I know!' The Doctor was positively grinning now. John chose to ignore the man who was now running about the center, fiddling with the many controls there, and looked around for Sherlock instead, who was sitting on a chair with his head resting on folded hands. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

'Sherlock?' John said as he neared the detective. John was very confused about where he was and the _Doctor's _explanation wasn't really an explanation at all and he desperately needed someone to explain things to him. However Sherlock seemed to be in his mind palace and John, in the short while that he had been with him, knew that getting Sherlock to even hear what John had said was an impossible task.

'Well then –' He heard the Doctor ramble on in the background, 'This device it is not of earth, obviously, but how did it get here?'

Again with the weird talks about things not of Earth. John was nearing his limit and he all but shook Sherlock in order to get the detective's attention.

'Sherlock?' John said, his voice slightly higher than it should be, 'Where are we?'

'TARDIS.' Sherlock said, looking at the Doctor instead, 'Time and relative dimension in space. This is a time machine, John.'

'A time machine?' John scoffed, 'A real one? Sherlock, seriously?'

'Yes, a time machine. Now then, if that's out of the way can be focus on the real issue here?' The Doctor said walking up to where they were.

'A time machine?' John repeated, still not buying it.

'Yes, John, try and keep up. Maybe I'll give you a tour sometime, but not right now.' The Doctor said, whipping out his screwdriver, 'Now then, does anyone here like fish?'

'A time mach-'

'John.' Sherlock cut in.

'Yes, sorry, fish?' John asked instead.

'Yes, very big fish, from a planet called Saturnyne. I thought I had seen the last of them.' The Doctor paused, his staring off into the distance, before continuing in a darker and deeper voice, 'Apparently not.'

'Saturnyne? What? Do you mean Saturn? Though I don't know how that is even possible. Fish from Saturn?' John said, looking at the bow tie wearing Doctor with an incredulous expression.

'No. No! Saturnyne! Why do you humans always have to associate everything with yourselves? The whole universe isn't just limited to your solar system!' the Doctor was nearly shouting at the end, his almost non-existent eyebrows knitted together in a scowl, 'Now, we need to find Clara before its too late and she turned into a fish too. Or worse.'

'Worse?' this time, and much to John's surprise, Sherlock spoke up, getting off the chair to join the other two who were huddled around the console.

'Yes. Worse. The last time I encountered them they were planning on re-establishing their dying species by converting the city to suit their needs, as well as turning human women into their kind so as to create offspring.' The Doctor said, pausing to take out the device they had found in the alley out of his pocket. Now that the perception filter was gone the device looked nothing like anything John had seen in his entire life, and he had seen quite a few things.

'This lot seems to be a more advance lot, though I don't know how that is possible. The last time I checked Saturnyne was lost to the Silence.'

'The Silence?' Sherlock interrupted.

'Yes, the Silence. Nasty lot but not our problem right now. This however is a problem.' The Doctor held up the device which had suddenly started bleeping again, 'These beings, they are creatures of water, creatures who cannot stand sunlight. They usually hide their physical forms using perception filters. A very effective way to hide their otherwise scally, big teeth selves, though somehow the big teeth remain even in their disguised forms.'

'The London Sewers.' Sherlock suddenly spoke up.

'I'm sorry?' The Doctor said, eyes focussed on the beeping device, all the while sonic-ing it with his screwdriver.

'Creatures of water – cant stand sunlight – The London Sewerage system – ' Sherlock said while John looked back and forth, once again the conversation having reached a point where he no longer could keep up with the speed the two men talked at.

'Yes! Yes! Of course! Clever! Very clever! Yes!' The Doctor all but twirled around, knocking John out of the way, and grabbed hold of Sherlock before kissing him firmly on the lips, 'Very good you!' Letting go he turned around as if nothing had happened and continued to sonic the beeping device in his hand.

Behind the Doctor, the tall detective stood stock still, his eyes blinking rather rapidly as his brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. Beside him John was rather surprised too as he eyed the Doctor, and then looked back at Sherlock. Sighing, John placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, hoping to snap him out of his shock and turned to the doctor instead, who was in his own little world, cradling the weird device as he pranced about the console flicking switches and pulling levers. All of a sudden the whole place began to shake and John could hear a very loud noise coming from somewhere.

'The London Sewers then?' John said loud enough to be heard above the awful noise in the background, 'It's a while from here but we could take a cab.'

'Yes we could,' the Doctor began, heading towards the Tardis doors and holding it open, 'Or…' and just like that he stepped out, closing the doors behind him.

'Or what?' John muttered under his breath, well aware that the question would go unanswered. Beside him Sherlock seemed to have finally begun moving again and John took that as a cue and continued, 'So, you alright?'

'Yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Come on, John.' And John all but groaned as he followed the tall man towards the exit.

'You have got to be kidding me.' John exhaled, eyeing the dark interiors of the sewers they were suddenly in. He turned around and there she was, the Tardis, sitting neatly in the dark. John turned towards Sherlock in hopes of an explanation but the man just stood there, quietly, observing the Doctor. Now John had not known the detective for long, but in all the days he had spent with him solving cases, he had never seen the detective so quiet, or so interested in something. Yes, the thought of murders brought an excited gleam to his eyes but this was different, to John Sherlock seemed almost as is if he had on some level acknowledged the Doctor who wouldn't say what his name was.

'Now then…' the Doctor suddenly resurface from the wall of darkness he had stepped into, and was pointing his screwdriver in various directions, a strange noise coming from it. 'The sonic will lead us to them thanks to this thing,' he held up the beeping device for John to see, 'According to it we're not that far from them. However…'

'It's a trap.' Sherlock cut in.

'It could be a trap.' The Doctor continued but the paused, tearing his gaze from the sonic to look at Sherlock, 'It _is _a trap? You said it _is _a trap. Why did you say it _is _a trap?'

'Maybe I should answer that for you.' came a voice suddenly from somewhere behind them. At once the three of them whirled about, the Doctor stepping forward and pointing the sonic in the direction of the voice.

'Show yourself. Show yourself!' He shouted, taking a step towards the darkness.

'The Doctor. Oh I've heard about you. The Doctor and the blue box. Come to save your little friend, have you?' and out of the darkness emerged a woman, covered from head to toe in black.

'Hello, I'm Olivia Calvierri and I'm here to avenge my sister.'

* * *

**A/N: **Short! Yes, its very short. But bear with me. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes, another chapter! And it sucks!

BUT, **read and review. **Please.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Sherlock BBC and Doctor who, yet.

* * *

'Hello, I'm Olivia Calvierri and I'm here to avenge my sister.'

Her voice resounded all around the bare walls as the three men peered into the darkness, only to spot a veiled woman, dressed from head to toe in black, the only noise being the slithering noise her _dress _made.

'Hello there.' The Doctor spoke up first, stepping in front of the other two, all the while pointing the sonic at the woman in front of them, 'A long way from home, aren't we? Oh, right, there is no _home_.'

'Oh don't be like that, Doctor. You've met my sister, you _know_.' Olivia replied, taking a few steps towards the Doctor and lifting her veil. Behind him the Doctor heard John take a sharp intake of breath; like her sister, Olivia Calvierri was a beautiful woman.

The Doctor, however, didn't stop pointing the sonic in every possible direction, his face suddenly holding a very alert, and sharp expression as he twirled about, checking the sonic now and then for traces of his lost companion. His mouth however was working nonstop.

'Rosanna Calvierri's sister, eh?', one twirl, 'Come to Earth too?', point, 'Intending to convert the environment too, I presume?', another twirl, 'By revenge you mean turning Clara into a _suitable bride for your sons_?', again the pointing, 'Only the male species survived, am I right?', a twirl, 'You just don't learn your lesson, do you?' the Doctor abruptly stopped.

'You think I'm just going to let that go? You think I'm going to stand here and let you do whatever you wish with this planet?' the Doctor was almost face to face with Olivia now, 'Do you even know who I am?'

'You're the Doctor. And no, of course I don't expect you to just stand and watch. In fact I'm counting on that.' She paused, took and few steps back and continued, 'You don't know what's waiting for you. Girls!'

John was still trying to catch up to the conversation happening between the two people in front of him, the Doctor and a weird woman named Olivia, who was apparently here to avenge her sister, which of course instilled doubt into the veteran doctor's mind, but he ignored that for the moment as he saw Sherlock, who stood silently next to him the entire time, take a step back, his piercing gaze fixed at a point in the darkness. Almost the very next second John heard a shrill noise in the distance, followed by thundering footsteps, and all of a sudden there was a hoard of angry girls chasing them.

'What the hell is happening?' John shouted in between pants as they run along the dark tunnel, the Doctor's sonic the only thing lighting their way. Behind them John could hear the angry girls getting closer and closer, their outstretched hands almost brushing against his back, their long, sharp claws a mere few millimetres away from slicing away whatever they would touch.

'Angry girls – converted most probably – maybe not – maybe yes judging by the state of their teeth, 'Sherlock offered, his pace quickening as he said so, his coat bellowing behind him.

'Teeth? Their teeth?' John gasped, turning his head back to see just how different their teeth were that made Sherlock think they weren't human, but in the darkness all he could see was a bunch of hazy forms moving about.

'Uh yes, Shezza's right,' the doctor chimed in, earning a 'Shezza?' from Sherlock and a quizzical expression from John. He then lined up next to John and signalling him, he pointed the sonic behind them just long enough for John to see just why Sherlock had said so.

'Yes, right. Of course.' John said, his pace unconsciously quickening as he said so, 'Teeth.' But in John's head they were anything but teeth, and John had seen his share of dentures, 'But they're so –'

'Beautiful? I know.' The Doctor finished.

'But their teeth they're…'

'Long and pointy? I know.' The Doctor cut in again.

'Pointy? That's an understatement.' John murmured as he followed the Doctor along the dark tunnel, trying to will his brain to understand the whole situation.

John was still trying to comprehend the situation when all of a sudden they reached a dead end. And then everything happened in a blur. One moment they were engulfed by a swarm of girls with dangerously sharp piranha teeth, then suddenly the Doctor pulled out a torch from his coat pocket, much to John's surprise, the result of which was that now the girls stood in a circle around them, cowering behind their sharp clawed hands, hiding their faces in pain.

'UV light. Burns their skin.' The Doctor explained as he handed John the torch and pranced back to where Sherlock stood. John looked at the torch in his hands and then at the screeching girls and their deadly pointed teeth swarming up ahead and tightened his grip on the thing as though he was hanging on a cliff and the torch was a lucky branch he had managed to catch hold of.

Behind him Sherlock and the Doctor were doing their bit to save their lives. Sherlock, in all his Sherlock-ness, had happened upon an exit. The said exit was a manhole that opened out to a street on top and as Sherlock explained, the said street was a rather busy one.

'Right then, Shezza…' the Doctor began as he gripped the ladder and began climbing his way up.

'Shezza?' Sherlock murmured as he followed in suit.

Up ahead John was still fending off the strange fanged girls with the UV torch, all the while casting glances behind him to figure out what the other two were up to. However, being the soldier he was, John stood his ground, and he stood their quite a while as the Doctor and Sherlock wrestled their way with the old manhole lid which didn't seem to want to budge. It took two men, even though one was an alien from a lost planet, and the help of the sonic to open the heavy lid and with a thud it fell outwards onto the street, followed by the tell-tale screech of tires and lots of angry shouting.

'Right then, this way.' The Doctor said as he pocketed the sonic and stepped out into the open. Below John, who had heard the thud, the screech and now the noise of traffic, had already started to make his way towards Sherlock, all but threw the torch at the girls who in turn screamed in agony, and rushed his way up the ladder and out into the safety of a busy London street.

Several minutes and several grunts and groans later the three men were seated at a park, all sweating from exhaustion from having lifted the heavy old manhole lid back to where it was. All at once the three of them started laughing in unison.

'Pale creepy girls.' The Doctor said between chuckles.

'Sharp fangs.' Sherlock chimed in.

'Scared of UV light.' John finished, still short of breath a little.

'UV light!' the Doctor said abruptly, suddenly sitting very straight and alert.

'Yes, UV light. You were the one who gave me the bloody thing.' John went on, a bit confused now.

'Yes. Yes I did! And where is it?' the Doctor continued.

'Where do you think it is? It's back in the sewers!' came John's exasperated reply.

'You mean you left it there?' the Doctor got off the bench and peered over John, his delicate eyebrows knitted to one another.

'Well it was either that or I would still be in that god damned place!' replied John, standing up as well and glaring up at the Doctor.

'Oh great. So tell me then, are you going to produce another UV torch out of thin air the next time we are attacked?' John could tell the Doctor was cross, though in his mind he hadn't had much of a choice back in the sewers. Letting out an angry grunt John turned on his heels and sat down on the bench again, his expression positively grumpy.

'Right,' Sherlock said suddenly, 'What of Clara?'

On hearing his companion's name, the Doctor's expression became even worse as he paced about in front of them, sonic in one hand and the strange device from before in another.

'She said she was going to avenge her sister, and that she knew you? What sister? How does she know you?' John said after a while, deciding he had enough silence from the two men, one sitting beside him and one pacing in front of him.

'She doesn't. She doesn't _know_ me. Though yes, she knows _of _me. And her sister, Rosanna Calvierri.' The doctor paused, taking his time to recollect the events of that time, 'Rosanna Calvierri, an alias used by the matriarch of a group of refugee Saturnynians, fleeing from a planet that had fallen prey to a crack in time?'

'A crack in time?' Sherlock butt in, but the Doctor merely nodded at that and continued.

'A crack in time. The matriarch and her children fleeing from their planet somehow ended up in Venice where she and her eldest son, Francesco, used perception filters that made them appear human.'

'Why Venice?' John butt in this time.

'Water.' came Sherlock's curt reply and the Doctor continued.

'The matriarch and her son set up a _school_ in Venice, a school that gained fame in the city as a plaque free haven as well as a fa-'

'Hang on. The plague?' John interrupted again, only this time he sounded a bit sceptical.

'Yes, the plague. This is 1580 we're talking about.' The Doctor went on, 'Right so, this school, it was solely for girls and once the girls were in the schools, they would undergo a terrible process. Their blood would be replaced with that of the Saturnyians, and they would be transformed into females of their species to help form a new race with the other male survivors. The matriarch, Rosanna also planned on drowning the whole city and this turning it into a suitable habitat for her and her sons. Fortunately I managed to disable her machinery just in time. However Rosanna,' the Doctor paused again, 'She…'

'She?' John echoed, urging him to continue.

'Well it's a bit complicated. You see, her perception filter was broken so Rosanna was stuck in her human form, and in her human form she jumped into a canal, but this canal was no ordinary canal. It was full of her male off-spring, her sons, who would devour any human who was thrown into it, but only this time it was their mother trapped in her human form.'

'And-' but John let it trail off.

'That is how she died. Rosanna.' Sherlock finished, 'and this is somehow your fault and now her sister's seeking vengeance.'

'Yes. Though I assure you I was not at any fault.' The Doctor said, putting his hands up.

'Pointless. Olivia believes you are the reason for her sister's death and now she has your companion and they are somewhere in the London Sewers.' Sherlock said, getting off the bench and brushing his coat as he did so, 'I think it's time you let me and _my _doctor handle it from here, Doctor.'

'John, get me the maps.'

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't edited it, yes I've written it in a hurry and yes Sherlock is very cross at me so please, if you want to save me from his endless criticism, review.


End file.
